Sipherion
Sipherion is the third planet of the Koriltyr System, being located after Saand and Pigamentis and before Tres, Voalc, Illithid, Neposeis, Duon, Elta I and Elta II as well as, of course, Occulus Prime. Geology Sipherion is mostly composed of plains, vegetation is of a dark shade of grey and water is red. There's five main continants. Inhabitants * Natural Life ** Elementals ** Dragons ** Orcs ** Trolls *** Dark Trolls *** Jungle Trolls *** Plain Trolls *** Mountain Trolls *** Swamp Trolls * Zevanite Life ** Gigantes *** Humans ** Guardians ** Aelphes *** Dark Elves **** Faunus **** Nachters **** Sylvians **** High-Elves ***** Siphoners **** Dwarves ***** Gnomes ***** Goblins * Very Old One-Induced Life ** Nightlanders ** Formics *** Scorpiases *** Arachnees History When the universe was formed, among the many planets appeared, a few planets contained a Titan inside of them, Sipherion was among them. Around a century after its formation, a Deitic Seed launched on Sipherion allowing natural life to appear, these first cells would later become Trolls and Orcs. Like with most planets, elements and with them, Elementals, appeared, the elements on Sipherion were fire, water, air, earth and spirit incarnated by the five Lords of Elements, Flamadeus, Aqueus, Aeria, Gabeha and Arceus. One day, the Titan growing inside Sipherion absorbed the element of spirit, making Arceus vanish and starting a war among Lords for supremacy over the planet. This war was short as the Lords of Elements were forced to unite against a terrible and powerful foe, Nothingness launched on Sipherion under the form of five Very Old Ones, these abominations produced their own lifeform known as Formics, their soldiers and Nightlanders, commanders of the army and lieutnants of Very Old Ones. Despite their best effort, Lords of Elements lost the war and were enslaved by the Very Old Ones who started to corrupt the planet. Asram, noticing the corruption, warned his siblings of such a disaster and the Titans decided to act, they sent their best soldiers, Crafters, against Formics and the first of the Sipherionian Very Old Ones, Urux-Aih. It failed, as the Very Old One of Madness, the simple fact of getting close to Urux-Aih made most of the Crafters totally crazy and unable to fight being killed by the Formics, Alra'Do, seeing this, acted most directly by punching the Very Old One taking a part of the planet with it, forming the Rift of Magic and killing Urux-Aih. Seeing how much they harmed the planet, Titans decided to send more Crafters helped by Zevans, the most known of these Zevans were the Gigantes, the Guardians and the Aelphes. After locking the Very Old Ones, Gigantes and Adelphes lived on Sipherion's surface while Aelphes hid, Trolls and Orcs appeared at this time, Gigantes with time evolved to form what we now know as mankind. Some of the Aelphes get closer to the Rift of Magic and became the Dark Elves, the Dark Elves evolved to Nachters (By losing their magic), High-Elves (By getting another source of magic), Sylvians (By living close to forests), Faunus (By joining the demons) and Dwarves (By living underground).